The Legend of Aptifor: Heaven's Dragons
by My Little Harlequin
Summary: Sequel to my other Spyro fic. Aptifor and his best friend Ariana go on a quest to find out about Aptifor's parents, Spyro & Cynder, and must ultimately battle a deadly foe known as a Heaven's Dragon, who has a dark obsession with Aptifor's mother, Cynder.
1. The Legend Begins

_A/N: Hi! So basically, this is a sequel to my other story, "The Legend of Spyro: World of the Fallen." Except this story is about his son, Aptifor, (who came into the end of the first story) and how he goes on a quest to find his parents. It's also about a Dark Dragon named Brius, who has a history with Cynder, Aptifor's mother, but that's giving away too much, so I shall shut up now. Enjoy! _

__

A Thousand Years Ago:

"What is this?" Malefor asked, looking down at the glistening golden baby dragon in distaste. He rarely came down to the foot of the Mountain, the place where his slaves were kept. But tonight, there was a special reason, and the reason was this baby.

He glared accusingly at the child's mother, the slave Celsius, who was looking decidedly nervous about showing her offspring.

"H-His name is Brius, Master." Her voice ripped through an octave in fear. "He was born in the night. Please...he has nothing to do with your plans for the Purple Dragon. Master, let me keep him?" Her voice was full of unashamed pleading.

Malefor opened his mouth to speak, but Brius interrupted him. The little dragon opened his mouth and sighed.

A haze of glittering, golden mist seeped from the dragon's open mouth, surrounding everyone present until it was all anyone could see. It cut off the senses. Sound, smell, sight, touch, taste.

"What is this sorcery?" Malefor screamed, completely blind.

Celsius was the only dragon untouched by the mist. She leaned down and spoke tenderly in her baby's ear.

"Stop, my dear one." Her voice was a soft caress. The mist evaporated into thin air. Malefor, already over his brief panic, gazed at the little dragon with new respect, bordering on fear.

"He shows great power at a young age." He intoned, frowning. "A valuable ally to my enemies, and a formidable foe to me."

Celsius looked horrified. "No, Master! He will learn. Let me teach him or ways. Let me raise him!"

But Malefor shook his head, his green eyes glinting. "No. I refuse to let you care for this creature of magic...However. I will make you an offer, Celsius."

"I will take the mist-bringer to the peaks of the Mountain of Malefor. There he shall appreciate the Dark Ways, and serve me."

Celsius started to sob, falling to her knees on the ground. "No, no, no, no. Please, no, Master, NO!"

"Yes!" Malefor insisted, glaring down at the slave. "Do not attempt to defy me, Celsius. I do not want to kill you."

Celsius got to her feet shakily, but her ruby eyes were steady and sure.

"I did not bring my son into this world to serve you, Malefor!" She hissed. "And I will serve you no longer, either. I am aware of the sacrifice, but my son will NOT go to the Well of Souls."

Malefor sighed. "The choice is, unfortunately, made."

Without warning, Malefor struck. Swiping his powerful claws across Celsius' throat, Malefor drew first blood.

The dragoness never had a chance. She collapsed to the ground, choking, the blood streaming from her neck almost invisible against her vivid crimson scales. Celsius closed her eyes, ad was still.

Malefor sighed again, as though he truly regretted taking her life, and stroked a talon gently over Celsius' peaceful face.

"Such a shame," he murmured. "She was beautiful."

Malefor turned to address the other slaves in the clearing at the foot of the Mountain of Malefor.

"Fellow dragons, this night you have witnessed both a great loss and a great gain. Brius, son of Celsius, shall help us win the war we shall wage against the Guardians, and the pathetic forces of good that stand beside them. His strange powers will lead us to conquer the world, and eventually...vanquish it. The war has already begun."

And without another word, Malefor picked Brius gently up in one paw, spread his huge scarlet wings and took off into the black sky, disappearing into the dark...

__

_Please review! xxx =)_


	2. Destiny Calls

_A/N: Okay, so this story goes back and forth a lot, I forgot to mention. Pretty much "Chapter 1: Brius, Chapter 2: Aptifor, Chapter 3: Brius, and so on...If you're confused, tell me. Anyhow, best get on with it. Enjoy!_

__

A Thousand Years Later:

"Apps?! Come on, I'm getting old here....OI! APTIFOR, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE YOU COWARD! COME OUT AND PLAY!"

The annoying dragoness shouting was named Ariana. She burst through the bushes of the Temple Gardens, finding the little purple dragon named Aptifor sitting before her, head drooping.

Ariana rolled her bright golden eyes. "Moping again, Apps? Time to get a life. Move on. Your parents are gone. Come with me!"

Aptifor looked up at his best friend, shock in his electric blue eyes. _She can be so insensitive! _He thought.

"Please go away, Ria. I'm not in the mood for your games."

Ariana looked highly affronted. "Games?! This isn't some kind of game, fool! Iggy gave me a seeeeerious message to give to you."

Aptifor's little purple face held a look of deep confusion. "Who is Iggy? Oh!" He realised spontaneously, before Ariana could answer. "Ignitus. Right." He acknowledged Ria's pet name for the wise Fire Dragon.

"Yeah! He says he's seen something' in that pool. He looks freaked. Hey," she laughed, nudging Aptifor, "maybe he's seen you get over your mum and dad! That'd make anyone creeped!"

She laughed boisterously, stuck her long pink tongue out at Aptifor, and raced off into the garden once more.

Aptifor got up slowly, shaking his head. His best friend was more of a boy than he was. And she was too brave for her own good.

Aptifor walked towards the doors of the Temple, a serious look in his blue eyes, ready to speak with Ignitus...

Aptifor found Ignitus in the Secret Room, just in front of the Training Dojo. Ignitus surveyed Aptifor sternly.

"Young dragon, I have seen your fast approaching future in this very pool, and to be truthful...it frightens me."

Aptifor, who was fearful of lots of things, was quaking in his boots (figuratively). If something had made Ignitus scared, then it was bound to be horrifying.

He didn't really want to know, but he could tell he was expected to ask. "What is it, Ignitus?"

Ignitus frowned. 'I see you returning to the Mountain of Malefor, battling a creature of power, and you are accompanied by your friend, the Earth Dragon, Ariana."

Aptifor frowned too, picking up on Ignitus' slip. "Returning? I've not been to the Mountain of Malefor in my life!"

Ignitus smiled gently. "I'm sorry, Aptifor. You remind me so much of your father. You are his spitting image. All except for your eyes...You have your mother's eyes."

Ignitus hesitated, as though he was about to say something he shouldn't. "Your personality reflects your father also." He went on. "He too, was fearful of the unknown. But fear is a powerful ally, Spyro...as you will soon find out."

Aptifor looked up at the wise old dragon. "Please Ignitus...will _you _tell me about my parents?"

Ignitus sighed. "Ah, Spyro and Cynder." He said their names affectionately. "I'm sure you'll learn many things about them on this quest you are destined to embark on...as long as that is the path you choose."

And the wise creature walked away, leaving Aptifor to his troubled thoughts...


	3. Prophecy Fulfilled

_A/N: Okay, so this is another Brius chapter!_

_Reply to un-signed in review: Thanks! Yeah, I wanted to make Aptifor more cowardly than Spyro, otherwise he would be too much like him (unless I made him super brave) lol. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! xxx =)_

_Enjoy, everyone!_

__

"Gaul, send word back to the Master that the siege is about to begin." The huge golden dragon instructed, turning his formidable scowl on the ape. Gaul looked slightly fearful of him, and Brius kind of got a kick out of that. Loud shrieks of excitement came from behind Brius. He sighed.

He turned to a smaller monkey. "Ouphraigus, tell Sailor Hunter to be quiet, will you? The Temple is in sight!"

The ape named Ouphraigus turned to the other monkey and started telling him off, LOUDLY. Brius rolled his chocolate eyes.

"Never mind, Ouf. I'll deal with him later." Brius turned his gaze back to the Golden Temple that stood in front of them. The war would soon begin.

Brius' face hardened, slipping into the mask he assumed for battle. Emotionless, cool...calm. In truth, Brius was not a violent dragon. He just knew he had to be. He was his Master's best ally, the slave that was counted upon to keep others in check and serve Malefor willingly. Many times, Brius had thought of running away, being free of the Dark Master, but the same thought would always stop him.

_Who would he go to? Where would he hide? _Brius had no one. The Dark Master had killed Brius' mother when he was born, and his father (unless his father was Malefor) was presumably dead as well.

So Brius knew he had to be faithful to his Master, because there was no one else. And so her prepared his troops for battle.

"Apes, break any door stupid enough to get in your way. Dreadwings, guard the entrance. Gaul, come with me."

Gaul looked apprehensively at Brius. "What are we doing?"

Brius grinned, though he was far from happy. "We, my friend, are raiding the Nursery."

No one moved. Brius glared around him. "What are you waiting for?" He snarled. The apes and Dreadwings scattered.

The apes, Ouphraigus at the lead, threw themselves at the door, hammering on it with their fists, attempting to charge into it, using their brute force to weaken the entrance.

Finally, with a great groan, the doors creaked open, surrendering. The monkeys raced through, Brius and Gaul striding slowly through after them.

"Right, left, then right again." Brius directed. One ape crossed his arms.

"Why are you in charge, anyway?" Brius recognised this ape. His name was Scar-Lip, and he was a stubborn, yet cowardly ape. Brius wondered what he was doing in the war force, when he could have been on the defensive guard.

"Because I have my orders from the Master, that's why!" Brius retorted sharply. Scar-Lip stalked off, shoulders hunched.

"Bossing us around...huh..." he muttered, apparently unaware that Brius could hear him. "Who does he think he is? Next thing you know we'll be calling _him_ Master..."

"That's the LIMIT!" Brius snarled, his brown eyes sparkling with fury. And he opened his mouth.

And out poured a thick, glittering golden mist. It enveloped the screaming ape, blinding him, cutting off his senses. He felt nothing when Brius struck him, his sharp claws tearing through flesh and tissue.

When the mist evaporated into the air, one could see the little ape lying feeble and shrunken on the ground, bleeding from the head.

The other apes set to work on the next door, terrified of the golden dragon who stared at the body of Scar-Lip with secret grief in his heart...

__

"Brius, I have discovered the Nursery."

The words spoken by Gaul reached Brius through a vast pool of guilt. Brius didn't recover from killing easily, though he feigned indifference. He listened instead, hearing the voices coming from behind the door to the room where Dragon Eggs were kept.

"Take them! The Dark Armies have come!" A panicky, high voice yelled. From the sound of electricity crackling through the air, Brius guessed that this was Volteer. Malefor had told him of the Guardians.

As the apes smashed through the door, Volteer screamed in fury. "Heathens! Vandals! Breakers and enterers!"

As Brius stepped through the shattered remains of the door, he caught a glimpse of purple and scarlet in his peripheral vision. He instinctively sent a flash mist after it, a second too late.

Brius didn't care about that. He strolled along in the wake of chaos, examining the eggs.

They were all so _bright. _Vivid colours of blue, green, red, orange...and black.

The ebony egg sat away from the rest of them, separated from the glowingly bright colours of the other eggs.

Brius felt strangely drawn to the creature inside the black shell. He knew this was the one the Master wanted.

And yet...he didn't want the baby dragon to be born into this life, the life that Brius hated with a passion, but knew that he was bound to live. He felt pity for the dark creature inside the egg. No, he did NOT want to do this.

But the Dark Master's orders were stronger than his will. Stuck in this inner turmoil, Brius only vaguely caught the noise coming from behind him.

"NOOOOO!" Gaul shrieked. And Brius saw why.

In the centre of the room, a purple cushion lay, much higher up than the other eggs, in an almost revered position.

And on that silk cushion...a shard of a purple dragon egg.

Brius knew what this meant. The prophecy had been fulfilled. The Purple Dragon lived...

__

_A/N: Please review! I swear it helps heaps! xxx =)_


	4. Boot Camp

_A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed! You guys are awesome!_

_Okay, so this is another Apps/Ariana chapter. And it's pretty much the start of their relationship (hint, hint) _

_On with the show! _

__

"All right, Ignitus. You win. I'll go on this journey...on one condition."

Ignitus looked decidedly hopeful as he stared down at the little dragon. "Yes?"

Aptifor paused. _How to word this right? _"I'll do it if you tell me something. It's been puzzling me for ages, and it's the only reason I'm going on this trip now...are my parents dead or alive?"

Ignitus looked sad. "I would not know, young dragon. Some say they died in battle with their allies, others say they remain alive, hiding in the Mountain of Malefor...

Spyro was always my favourite pupil," Ignitus added, steering the conversation in a different direction. "His ability to conquer fear has far eclipsed my own strength, and often, made me feel useless in comparison. And Cynder...well, let's just say she was a lot like Ariana." Ignitus smiled wryly.

"She's been really annoying me lately." Aptifor admitted shamefacedly. "She thinks me worrying about my family is pointless."

"Ah, Ariana," Ignitus sighed. "She tries to pretend she has no fears or regrets, but it is just her way of protecting herself. Don't mind her, Aptifor. You may someday have a bond with her similar to your father's with your mother. After all, they were enemies before friends, and friends before lovers."

Ignitus looked upon Aptifor with a piercing ruby gaze. Aptifor suddenly felt like Ignitus could see right through him. "Keep your friends close. And keep your enemies closer." Ignitus advised, and then left once again.

Aptifor sighed. What did that mean? His heart gave a great leap when the door opened again, but it was only Terrador.

The best of the fighting dragons, Terrador was heavily built, with glistening emerald scales and long brown horns. He greatly resembled Ariana.

"Aptifor, you will need to be taught great skills if you are to face this creature at the end of your journey. You need me."

Aptifor nodded silently in agreement, still puzzling over Ignitus' words, and moved to the dojo as his gruelling training began.

__

Three Days Later

Apps was dead on his feet. After three days of training that was greatly similar to boot camp, he had finally mastered Ice and Earth, Electricity and Fire. He had done reasonably well in his classes, although he suspected Terrador was slightly disappointed in him for, instead of using Earth Fury on the large, moving Training Dummies, he had raced around the room, screaming at the top of his lungs until the time limit was up and the dummies exploded.

He had realised he possessed Dark Powers too. When a huge dummy had come stalking towards him, Aptifor had been so terrified that he had screamed again. Instead, red gas had poured from his mouth, whacking the dummy up and away from Apps.

Upon prompting from Volteer, Aptifor had unleashed the other dark powers within. He had now mastered Fear, the red gas he had used upon the dummy, and also Poison, Wind and Shadow. Aptifor liked Shadow best, because being the coward he was, he loved to slip undetected away from fearsome enemies.

Although Aptifor was mostly happy about his new powers, he was a little sad, too. Dark Powers, he knew, only appeared when you were on the side of evil. That meant that one of his parents had been the Dark Master's ally.

Now, sitting under one of the trees in the garden, Apps spied Ariana. The object of her attention was a tree, she was punching it violently. That was her favourite thing to do to vent angry feelings. What was wrong with her?

Aptifor had just decided her definitely didn't want to find out when Ariana spotted him. Her golden eyes flashed with fury as she started to walk towards him. Well, stalk towards him was more like it. Apps felt like he was in the Training Dojo all over again.

"Um..hi?"

She didn't answer, just twisted her lips into a ferocious snarl.

"What is it?"

Ariana stepped forwards and began to circle Aptifor, snarling whenever he tried to make a move.

"So..." She remarked, her voice surprisingly cool, though her golden eyes still burned.

Aptifor would dearly have loved to say "So what?" but that was impossible. He made the Cowardly Lion look like Superman.

Luckily, Ariana spoke again before Apps could get himself in serious trouble. "You're leaving, huh?"

"How did you find out about that?"

Ariana scowled ferociously. "Going off to see the world, take all the glory? That doesn't sound like you, Aptifor. I thought we were friends!"

Aptifor shook his head in confusion. "What does me '_stealing the glory'_ have to do with us being friends?"

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Ariana yelled, jabbing a claw into Aptifor's chest, forcing him back. "You think you're the only one who dreams of adventure? The only one who wants some action? You're wrong, Apps! I want to go too! I'm a million times braver than you, plus I'm a year older, but NO, no one would ever consider me because I'm a GIRL!"

"You're a lot like a boy to me." Aptifor replied, hoping this was the right thing to say. Apparently it was...kind of.

'Words!" Ariana growled, but she seemed a little appeased.

Aptifor groaned inwardly. "Fine. You'll have to see what the Guardians say, but I think you can come. I'll need the protection, anyway. But I have-"

Apps didn't get to finish because Ariana leaped on him, squealing happily. "Thank you, Apps!" She wrapped her jade-green wings around his shoulders. "You're the best friend in the world."

Aptifor rolled his blue eyes. "Sure I am, Ria. Until you find something else to get mad about."

"Until then." Ariana promised, laughing. "Now let's go find the Guardians. I want to know when we go. I can't stand another minute in this boring place!"

And so they left for the Temple Doors together. Aptifor found himself wondering if they would die together at the end of the journey, or if he would just end up killing Ria out of annoyance.

Right now, the second option looked very promising.

__

_A/N: Please review and thanks again for reading! xxx =)_


	5. Scars

_A/N: Thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers! It is wonderful to know you're all enjoying this story! I love you all! Mwah! =)_

_Reply to un-signed in review: lol who are Amy Rose and Sonic? Whoever they are, if their relationship is good, that is a compliment! Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_That goes for all of you! I hope you enjoy this..._

__

"Say it again." Malefor demanded, the fury and terror in his voice barely concealed. The ape named Crystal Eater whimpered. "SPEAK TO ME!" Malefor shrieked.

Brius, standing far away on the other side of the huge, cavernous room in the Mountains, almost didn't catch the ape's quivering voice as he spoke the words that would mean his death sentence.

"Forgive us, Master. Forgive us all. The old one escaped with the p-p-purple dragon's egg-"

His voice was cut off by Malefor's scream of rage and denial. Brius closed his eyes as the pained cries of the apes that were dying all around them bounced off the walls of the room. Malefor finished them quickly.

Brius opened his brown eyes to see Malefor standing an inch away from him. Apparently, his fit of temper was not over.

"How could you let him escape?" He yelled, pointing a claw in Brius' face. "You, with your power! You have failed me, Brius!"

Brius did not answer. He knew he was a failure already. He didn't even resist when Malefor raised his paw to deliver a (possibly) death blow.

The pain did not come. Malefor stopped when he saw the black object in Brius' hand. "What is that? Bring it forth."

Unspeaking, Brius laid the egg gently at Malefor's feet. The dark Master gazed upon the black dragon egg with an almost greedy happiness.

"Ah. My egg. Perhaps you are not completely useless, Brius. At least you have brought me my dragon. We can only hope that it will not be such a disappointment as you are, can't we?"

"Yes, Master." Brius murmured. He turned away to leave, but Malefor's gentle paw on his shoulder stopped him.

"One last thing..." he murmured.

And this time his claws made contact. His talons swiped viciously across Brius' face, gouging in deep, tearing through flesh and ripping off scales.

The pain was excruciating, but Brius did not make a sound. He knew that was what Malefor wanted. To hear the sound of his pain. It did no good to scream.

"We have to do everything ourselves these days, don't we?" Malefor mocked him, his green eyes dancing sadistically. Then his mouth twisted into a feral snarl, and his face became serious..

"You're lucky it isn't any worse than that, friend." He warned. "Fail me again and the price is death!"

Brius, once again, did not reply. Why? Because, gazing into Malefor's horrible eyes, he had seen the scarred, demonic face of a war dragon no better than Malefor. The dragon that was himself.

__

_A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, but if I made it longer, that would be putting three chapters into one, and then this story would only be about 6 chapters long, instead of the 10 I've planned so far!_

_Thanks for reading and please review! xxx =)_


	6. A Heaven's Dragon

_A/N: Sorry about the delay for this chapter! I hope you guys like it!_

_Rely to un-signed in review: Hi! Thanks for the explanation. Poor Amy Rose lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

__

"Aptifor, I have been sitting at this pool for many hours, and I have gleaned little knowledge about the creature you will face at the end of this quest. You do not know how much I wish you would not go, how many things I have contemplated to tempt you to stay. You are not ready, Aptifor."

Aptifor was stung by that, though he knew Ignitus meant no harm in his words. "I am!" He insisted. "I have to be..."

Ignitus sighed. "Yes. You trained well and have been taught much, but nothing can prepare you to face this." Looking for guidance from Volteer, who nodded slowly, Ignitus turned to face Apps again. "I have decided to tell you what little facts I know about your opponent...It is a dragon. But it is not an ordinary dragon. It is a mythical creature known as a Heaven's Dragon." Ignitus shook his head ruefully. "In all my years, I never thought to see one.

Every thousand years, the Ancestors pay tribute to dragons by bestowing a gift. They create a Heaven's Dragon. Golden and beautiful, the creature is highly revered by all, and has powers no other dragon could dream of achieving!"

"Not even Malefor?" Another voice piped up. Everyone present turned to look at Ariana. She looked excited, the deep green light from the pool glittered off her scales and reflected in her golden eyes, which were impatient and happy.

Ignitus gazed down at the little dragon. "Malefor is dead, young one. But yes, even Malefor could not master these talents. And most likely he would have killed this creature when it was born, if it did not work for him."

"_What_?!" Aptifor gasped.

Cyril nodded wisely. "This dragon is on the side of Darkness. He is a powerful foe. He must be destroyed."

"We wish we could accompany you!" Terrador said fervently, a fierce longing in his eyes. "But, regretfully, our fighting days have long been over. And that is why you will have to make do with Ariana."

Ignitus looked worried by this fact. He turned to the little green dragon sitting beside him. "Are you sure Ariana? There is danger you could never imagine on the horizon!"

Ariana rolled her golden eyes. "Puh-lease!" She drawled. "I growl in the face of danger!"

And she snarled fiercely. The tense mood evaporated, everyone laughing gently with Ariana. All but Ignitus.

"I guess that's that, then." He said sadly. He and the other Guardians turned for the door. As the other three stepped through, Ignitus hesitated.

"May the Ancestors look after you. May they look after us all..."

__

_A/N: Sorry this is another short chap. The next one is bigger, and the one after that...lol. please review! xxx =)_


	7. The Blossoming Romance

_A/N: I am soooo sorry it took me forever to update! No inspiration was the cause again, also that I am writing a book (and having it published) YAY ME!, and that has taken up a lot of my time. Anyway, I hope anyone who still reads this can enjoy this painfully short chapter!_

__

Brius sat sulking in his chamber. It was amazing to think he was still upset. After all, three years had passed. But that wasn't really a long time to a dragon. Three years since Malefor had committed the dirty deed of scarring Brius both physically and mentally. Mulling over this made Brius angry, so when a knock came at his archway door his answer was a little sharp and abrupt.

"Yeah, yeah..." He grumbled, by way of invitation.

Cynder strolled through the arch. Brius barely held back a gasp.

Three years had passed since Cynder's dark egg had hatched. Three years! In Cynder's case it seemed longer. Cynder was fully grown, and from her size and length she should have been at least a thousand years old. Brought up on the Dark Master's poisonous powers, no doubt she was a thousand years on the inside as well. And indeed, Cynder spoke with knowledge beyond her years when she did speak. But Brius was not to know that yet.

"I bear a brief message from the Master." She informed him, her blue eyes travelling over his scars subconsciously. Brius scowled at her, but his eyes were on her also.

She was quite pretty, as far as black dragons went. According to the Chronicles, the black beasts were ugly, twisted things, created and consumed by darkness. But Cynder was different, her raven-scaled body lithe and supple, her head a well shaped arrow, tapering to a pretty point at her nose. The patterns on her forelegs and forehead were in the Ancient Language, Brius could not decipher them. Finally, he met her eyes, wide and in a starling shade of blue, and retorted sharply;

"Anything the Master tells me, I do not wish to know!" He growled, golden steam hissing from his jaws.

The sight of this would have made many quail. Not Cynder. She nodded briskly.

"Let us know when you change your mind." She smiled, and breezed out of the room.

Brius gazed after her, astonished.

He had not missed that Cynder had said, 'Let US know.' Even shut up in this room, Brius could not help but overhear the rumours. The current gossip was that Cynder was a sort of concubine, the Dark Master's only love. Of course, when Cynder had said 'Let us know', she could have been referring to the rest of the Ape Army, but Brius chose not to believe that.

Smiling happily now, was he, for he had the perfect way to get back at Malefor.

Brius grinned and left the room.


End file.
